Communication Based Train Control (CBTCs) systems have been evolving throughout the years, implementing new versions of technology as they are released and although the CBTC components upgrade overtime, the core system architecture still remains the same as it's fruition in the late 1980's.
Advances in data storage and processing now enable far greater digital applications to occur in much smaller footprint and at a fraction of the cost. Along with hardware advances and widespread availability, the adjoining software development has become a much more common skill and is approaching the same commonality as reading and writing skills. With these technological and social advances, an opportunity is presented to redefine the typical CBTC system architecture to elevate train control solutions and make the system relatable to today's world. Train Control processing now has the ability to move from a large centralized control facility into each train, creating autonomy on the rail, presenting tremendous opportunity for optimization in functionality, operation, maintenance, installation, cost, and so much more.
With many of the industrialized nations and cities around the world having to come to grips with their aging public transportations systems a need and an opportunity arose for a modern approach to overseeing these systems. In recent years, multiple disclosures have attempted to fix various aspects of existing systems. Various systems and methodologies are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure.
Review of Related Technology:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,669,850 pertains to a method and system for monitoring rail operations and transport of commodities via rail, a monitoring device including a radio receiver is positioned to monitor a rail line and/or trains of interest. The monitoring device including a radio receiver (or LIDAR) configured to receive radio signals from trains, tracks, or trackside locations in range of the monitoring device. The monitoring device receives radio signals, which are demodulated into a data stream. However, this disclosure requires memory storage of the trains' activities at a central location instead of on the RFID tags.
U.S. Pub. 2017/0043797 pertains to Methods and systems that utilize radio frequency identification (RFID) tags mounted at trackside points of interest (POI) together with an RFID tag reader mounted on an end of train (EOT) car. The RFID tag reader and the RFID tags work together to provide information that can be used in a number of ways including, but not limited to, determining train integrity, determining a geographical location of the EOT car, and determine that the EOT car has cleared the trackside POI along the track. This publication discloses storing memory on the RFID tags but does not disclose having the memory be volatile.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,711,046 pertains to a control system presenting a configurable virtual representation of at least a portion of a train and associated train assets, including a real-time location, configuration, and operational status of the train and associated train assets traveling along a railway. The control system may include a train position determining system, (such as RFID) and a train configuration determining system.
The train control system disclosed herein establishes a virtual train-to-train communication path, coupled with the on-board processing enabling the trains to operate autonomously and in complete synchronization with all other trains on the line, reducing communication overheads and processing delays inherent in traditional CBTC systems. The open source of software and hardware enable existing train systems to have multiple vendors for the supply chain thereby promoting competitive pricing, and installation flexibility.